


sweet surrender

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [20]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: just some warm sensual handjobs
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> this one was lifted from a kevin warhol porn and was a Struggle between aesthetic angles and flowy embraces. angles won, sorry! but look at the fun frame, i call it phallic florals. also what if i made up titles like.. high-art artists? "lovers in an embrace" or.. "composition 579"?
> 
> (edit: heck!! now i know why "sweet surrender" was implanted in my brain! the ongoing, [sexy fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723266/chapters/70425198) by [sunsetmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmoons/pseuds/sunsetmoons)! sorry for accidentally stealing the title)


End file.
